As the Darkness Pulls Me In
by CaseyBabbii
Summary: What happens when Hermione returns to school only to find out Draco Malfoy is her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with secret underlying feelings for her! Will she let herself be taken into the darkness or will she fight to keep herself from him? Rated M for graphic scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first HermioneXDraco fanfiction!**

 **I have no idea why but something about this paring fascinates me so i have decided to pursue it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters that are in this story.**

It was three years after the war between the wizarding world and Voldemort had come to an end. The golden Trio had successfully taken down the Dark Lord and all had begun to return to normal. Harry and Ron had been given the chance to become Junior Auror's and Hermione had been given the chance to work with the Ministry himself. The two men had taken up the job opportunities with vigor as while Hermione had turned down the chance stating that she would rather return to Hogwarts.

"But Hermione, you have been given the chance to work beside the minister. Why would you go back to Hogwarts and give up this once in a lifetime chance?" Ron asked bewildered as Hermione told the two of them about her voyage to return to school.

"Because Ronald, i have the need to finish school and become a proper wizard before i can take such a job at the ministry. I cant just skip out on my N.E.W.T. exams like the two of you!" Hermione said as the three of them ran through platform 9 3/4 to the train station.

"I dont see why you want to go and take them, everyone who fought the battle against Voldemort was excused from taking them." Harry said nonchalantly pushing the cart of Hermione's things for her.

"I dont want to take the easy way out like the two of you. Besides i only have to go for half the year and complete a few classes before i receive my diploma. The idea of being this close and yet so far makes me feel incomplete." Hermione said as she stopped walking and turned to the two of them.

"Thank you both for bringing me here but you two must get going or else you'll be late for work! Be sure you two write to me and hopefully ill be seeing you at Christmas break!" She hugged Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a big embrace. She then turned to Ron who had a displeased look on his face.

"You'll definitely be seeing us Hermione that's a promise!" Ron told her as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her perfume. _Glad to know that she still uses it._ Ron thought to himself as he reluctantly let go of Hermione and watched as she walked away from the two of them and towards the train. Hermione boarded the train and began walking down the corridor to find an empty cart. She took the closest one and sat down staring out the window as she watched Harry and Ron take one more look at the train and then apparate from her view.

The train arrived at Hogwarts, the building looking much better than it did after the battle with Voldemort. Hermione got off the train and made her way through the familiar halls and towards the Gryffindor common room and up to her bed. She took a seat on her bed and sat there remembering all the fun times she had there. _I sure do miss those days._ Hermione thought to herself as she grabbed the parchment of paper from her pocket and looked at her classes that she had left to complete. _Defense against the dark arts, do i really need this seeing how i fought against the death eaters? Potions class was always my favorite so i don't mind spending more time in that class. Oh and the study of magical creatures! Its been a while since i last saw Hagrid!_ Hermione read through the paper then briskly got up and headed down the stairs to the common room. She figured she might as well get to class early and prepare herself for her first class.

After her third class was over she had some time to stay and talk with Hagrid before going to her final class, Defense against the dark arts.

"'Ello Hermione how have you been?" Hagrid asked her as he gave her a big hug.

"I've been well! I see you have rebuild your house, and an even bigger one too Hagrid!" Hermione said as she returned Hagrid's hug. He set her down and she brushed her robes off slightly before walking with Hagrid to his house for a quick cup of tea. Upon setting inside she smiled warmly at her surroundings. _Everything looks the same as before only with more room._ She took a seat as he pulled the kettle off the stove and poured a cup of tea for her.

"So tell me Hermione, how are 'Arry and Ron?" He asked her before sitting down across from her.

"They both are doing, thanks to me. After the war we all moved in together and i pretty much took care of the two of them until they received their letters to go and work the ministry as Junior Auror's. I also was offered a job at the ministry but my education was more important so i decided i would come back to Hogwarts and finish my education." Hermione spoke to Hagrid as if it hadn't been three years since they last saw each other.

"That's fantastic Hermione! You be sure to tell those two i say hello and that they should come and visit me!" Hagrid exclaimed to her as he looked at the time.

"You better get going! You'll be late!" He told her as he ushered her out the door.

"Thank you Hagrid, it was wonderful to see you and thanks for the tea! Oh and Harry and Ron said they would come up for Christmas so we will come down and join you for dinner one night!" Hermione said over her shoulder as she ran towards the castle. She ran and found her way to the entrance of the castle and through the doors. Making a few turns hear and there she hurried down the stairs and to the classroom for Defense Against the dark arts. She made her way in and took a seat and the front of the classroom as she always did. _I made it with plenty of time! There are a few kids in here but they all are filing in. I wonder who the teacher will be seeing how Professor Snape was the last known defense against the dark arts teacher before the battle._ Hermione thought to herself as she started to fidget in her seat. It felt a little strange to be in a classroom of younger people seeing how she was 21.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" She heard a voice come from the back of the room. She didn't dare turn her head, the sound of this mans voice shook her to the core. _I swear i have heard this voice before!_ She couldn't remember for the life of her whose face matched that voice as a tall blonde haired man whisked past her and towards the front of the room. He turned with a flip of his cloak and that's when it became clear. Her eyes went wide as she saw who was standing before her. Not only did she know but the features of this man had grown more defined, more _attractive._

"Malfoy?" His named escaped her lips before she could stop herself. He turned and looked at her with a look of pure disdain. His grey eyes bore into her as she began to once again fidget in her seat. _No way! How could Malfoy be the new Professor! He disappeared with his mother and father and hasn't been seen or heard from since then!_ She mentally screamed in her head as she just stared.

 _Granger!_ Malfoy cursed to himself. _Of course the filthy mud-blood would come back to finish her education! I should have known better!_ He broke eye contact with her and began his lesson for the day. Hermione tried her best not to answer the question during class which was so unlike her.

"Can anyone tell me the name of the killing curse?" His question rolled off his tongue like acid. Hermione looked around the room and saw that no one had their hand up. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her had. His eyes darted to her and a vicious grin came to his face.

"Yes mud- Granger?" He hissed venomously towards the young woman.

"Its Avada Kedavra." She cringed as this wicked spell came out of her mouth. For some reason seeing her shudder like that sent a strange sensation through his body. Did he get pleasure from seeing her writhe under his eyes.

"That's correct." He turned his face away from her and continued his lesson. Hermione let out a breath and remained quiet the rest of the lesson. Soon the bell rang and she gathered her things as quickly as could until his dark voice spoke from behind her.

"Granger, i want you to stay after class." Malfoy spoke harshly as he took a seat at his desk and began writing down the assignment for tomorrows class. Hermione gulped as she felt a cold sweat run down her back. _What could he possibly want from her?_ She couldn't fathom why, and soon all of the students had made their way out of the classroom and it was just him and her. A few minutes passed by and she couldn't wait anymore for him to speak so she spoke up.

"What did you want from me Malfoy?"

"That's Professor Malfoy to you." He spat at her before standing up from his desk and making his way over to her. Even the way he walked made a shiver run down her spine. As he got closer she kept backing away until her legs were up against the desk and couldnt move back anymore. He stopped a few inched from her and began to stare at her, observing her features. _She has filled out quite nicely, i would kill to see whats going on under that uniform of hers._ He shook his head to rid himself of these strange thoughts. She felt his eyes trace every inch of her body as she tried to back up more but the desk wasn't allowing it.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He sneared at her. _Ask what she thought?_ She was too preoccupied with the fact that the space between the two was getting alarmingly closer.

"Ask about how i became a Professor here? Its rather simple really. I ran into Headmaster McGonagall while i was in hiding from any of the death eaters that may still be around. She asked me if i would come back to the school and teach, seeing how i was close enough to Voldemort to know how to protect myself. I declined at first but i just couldn't keep running so i agreed." Malfoy looked at her, his face a sour expression. _I love the look she is giving me, the fear in her eyes._ He stepped closer to her as she put her arms out against his chest to stop him from getting any closer. Her wand was at her waist and her eyes darted from him to her wand giving him enough time to know what was going to happen. She removed a hand from his chest and went to grab for her wand but he was quicker than her as he grabbed her hand a forced it to her side. Reaching up from the other one he pulled it forcefully from his chest to her other side and pinned them there. He was much stronger than she.

"Let me go Draco." Her voice seethed with hatred as they were now pressed up against each other. She wriggled her body to try and get away but his masculine frame held her there against that desk. Malfoy leaned in and began to speak, his hot breath on her ear making her quake in fear as to what was about to come.

"I'm going to play with you, filthy mud-blood. You better hide from me or else when i catch you, you'll wish you never came back here." He cooed with malice in his voice. He then kissed her neck roughly. _Eep!_ Hermione frantically began moving trying anything she could to get out of his grasp. Her leg came up and connected with his shin causing him to jump back and double over in pain. Hermione used this chance to grab her belongings and run out the door as quickly as she could.

"I'm going to find you, you fucking bitch and when i do you'll be mine!" Malfoy screamed at her as he watched her run out the door. He had always hated this girl, she was always better than him in everything. He envied the time those three spent together, and how he hated it. Deep down inside he wanted to take that girl for himself, torture her. _She was mine, i was going to ruin her but Bellatrix did. I will right this wrong and crush her. I will crush her and take Potty and Weasel down too using their precious Princess._ Draco cursed as he returned to his desk.

Hermione ran, tears stinging her eyes as she found her way back to the Gryffindor common room and threw herself onto her bed, closing the curtain and casting a quick silencing spell she finally let those tears that were threatening to spill over flow from her eyes. _Why? Why did Malfoy do that?_ She rubbed her sore wrists from where he held them and she began sobbing more. She could still feel his body pressed up against hers, and the heat on her neck. After some time sobbing she gradually began to feel tired as she went to sleep.

 _Please don't let me be caught alone with him._

 **End of the first chapter! Please R &R!**

 **I dont know if i want to go darker with this or maybe lighten it up some so please feel free to let me know what you would like more!**


	2. Potions The Man and NeverEnding Hallways

**Let's see where this is going to go today! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

 _Hermione ran, tears stinging her eyes as she found her way back to the Gryffindor common room and threw herself onto her bed, closing the curtain and casting a quick silencing spell she finally let those tears that were threatening to spill over flow from her eyes. Why? Why did Malfoy do that? She rubbed her sore wrists from where he held them and she began sobbing more. She could still feel his body pressed up against hers, and the heat on her neck. After some time sobbing she gradually began to feel tired as she went to sleep._

 _Please don't let me be caught alone with him._

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like a truck had just plowed through Hogwarts and hit her square in the chest. The events of yesterday still played in her mind as she slowly got out of bed, rubbing her wrists trying to remove the feeling of Malfoy's hands off of her. She proceeded to get dressed and maybe her way down tot the great hall for some breakfast, even though she knew that she would see him there.

AS she walked in she made her way down the table and took a seat making sure not to look up at the table where the teachers sit. Hermione looked at the food that was spread out before, the smell of fresh bacon and eggs made its way through her nose. Her stomach growled. She was hungrier than she thought. Sitting at the table Hermione went over the classes she had for the day, thankfully she only had to take two and one of them was not Defense Against the Dark Arts. Breathing a sigh of relief Hermione started to grab her breakfast when an owl flew in through the window and a letter landed right in front of her. She grabbed the letter and opened it, curious to who has sent her one so early in the morning.

 _Hello Hermione!  
Hope everything has went well and you are moved in accordingly. Of course knowing you, you have already added more class to your schedule that you don't need but that's our Hermione for you! Harry and I are doing quite well here at the Ministry, we both wish that you had taken up that job here instead of being so far away. Please write soon!  
I miss you.  
Ron_

Hermione smiled at the letter and folded it up and placed it into her pocket. She had some time before going to Hagrid's class that she decided to head back to the common room and write a letter back to them. Hermione got up after finishing her breakfast and made her way through the halls to the Gryffindor common room. She was almost there where she saw _him._ He was walking towards her direction, a wicked grin plastered to his face. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

 _No please, not here. Not now._ Hermione felt her heart rate increase as he walked past her and down the hall towards the great hall. She didn't notice that her breath had been caught in her throat as she breathed out and leaned against the wall. Hermione placed a hand over her heart to try and calm herself down. After a few minutes she gathered herself and headed to the common room to write her letter to her friends. She entered the common room and ran up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed pulling out some parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Ron and Harry,  
Everything is going great here, but no, i am not taking any more classes than what i need to take. Actually i really wish i didn't come back here. Malfoy is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and i don't know how much longer i can be in his presence. Hes changed, and not in a good way. I hope i get to see you two very soon, i could really use it.  
Love you both,  
Hermione_

She folded the paper up and placed it into an envelope, opening the window she saw Ron's owl outside waiting for her reply to the boys. Hermione handed the owl the letter, which it took it into his beak and began to fly, in the opposite direction. Hermione laughed as she watched the owl turn around and began to fly in the correct direction. Looking at the time she needed to get to class for the Study of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Hermione sighed as Hagrid ended the class and saw all the students off with a smile as they headed for their next class. Hermione was the last one to begin walking away where Hagrid stopped her.

"Whats the matter Hermione? You don't look to well." She could see the look of concern on Hagrid's face but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she is being tormented my Malfoy. She turned and gave him the most cheerful smile she could manage.

"No everything is fine Hagrid, thank you for your concern. I'm just very busy with my classes right now and i'm kind of missing Harry and Ron. I'm hoping they get my Letter soon and come and visit." Hermione looked at Hagrid and shrugged.

"Ill see you later though Hagrid, i have potions with Professor Slughorn!" Hermione gave him one more smile as she ran towards the castle and her next class.

Hermione made it to class with plenty of time to spare. She took her place at the front of the room and waited patiently for Professor Slughorn to come in. At the sound of the bell the Professor walked in and glanced over at Hermione.

"Ah Miss Granger! Fancy seeing you here! I thought you would have taken up that offer to go work at the Ministry but i can see now that i was wrong. Of course you would want to come back and finish school! Its a pleasure as always to have you back in the class!" Professor Slughorn boasted as he turned to the class and presented a small pot with a lid on it. He placed it down on the counter in one of the potion stations and beckoned everyone to come around.

"Now i know Miss Granger you remember this from the previous year but for most of these students they have no idea what this is." Professor Slughorn looked around the room as he saw their eyes filled with excitement as to what could be in the pot.

"It is called Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. One drop of this can make anyone fall madly in love with the first person they set their eyes on." He removed the cover and the pink smoke rise up from it causing many girls to start moving over towards it.

"Its scent is different to everyone." Hermione sniffed the air. _Its a heavenly smell, i know i have smelt this before. Musty and dark, very manly. Where have i smelt this before?_ Hermione's eyes grew wide and her cheeks began to blush. _Malfoy._ Of all people why would she be thinking about him?! Why is this what she could smell from the potion, there was no way she was attracted to such a brute like him; and yet, its smelled so good.

"Ah, Professor Malfoy! What brings you to my classroom today?" Professor Slughorn looked up and there in the doorway was Draco Malfoy, looking as menacing as ever. _All i can smell in this putrid room is her!_ He growled in his mind as he made his way into the room and placed the cover on top of the love potion. He looked over at Hermione and a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

"What might it be that you smelled Granger? You look a little flushed." Malfoy hissed towards her and he stepped closer. His smell wafted towards her as she took a deep breath in. She turned her head away from his piercing gaze and took a step back.

"It smelled like morning grass as always, it never changes for me." She kept her head turned away, still feeling the heat on her cheeks. Malfoy took a step back and frowned. _I know that's not the answer Granger, but you'll tell me soon enough._ Malfoy turned to Professor Slughorn who didn't seem to mind the conversation that was going on between the two of them.

"I was just wondering what was going on in this class today Professor. If you would please excuse me now." Malfoy took one more glance at Hermione as he turned and strolled out of the room. Hermione took a deep breath in and relaxed her shoulder a bit. _That was too close!_ She mentally prepared herself and finished the rest of the class. The bell rang and she gathered her things and was the first one out of the door, homework in hand she wanted to get to the common room before she ran into him again.

As she was walking down the hallway she accidentally bumped into another student, causing her to get all jumbled up and turned around. She picked her books and homework up and began walking again, not looking as to where she was going. After a bit of walking she looked up expecting to see the portrait to the Gryffindor common room but when she looked all she saw was a long hallway in both directions. _How did i get lost? I've walked these hallways many times and never gotten lost. This is such a pain!_ Hermione decided she would turn around and walk back the way she came, or at least towards that direction passing little alcoves in the walls. All of a sudden she jumped when a hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled it; causing her back to be slammed against the wall at brute force.

"I've found you, filthy mud-blood." The voice sent shivers down her spine as she looked up; her eyes meeting with his. _No!_ She couldn't move, she was paralyzed from the shock on him grabbing her and the pain sent through her body from being slammed against the wall;She turned her face away from his cold eyes. He cocked his head in amusement when he saw the look of desperation flash before her eyes. _How he loved that look of fear in her eyes._ He placed his other hand on her cheek as she flinched from his cold touch.

"Whats the matter Granger? Am i that revolting to you that you would flinch from my touch?" Malfoy purred as he drew his hand from her cheek down the side of her face; his hand continued down her neck and over her shoulder until it slipped off of her hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Hermione yelled at him as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her was took strong. Draco laughed deeply as he took his other hand and grabbed Hermione's chin forcing her to look back at him. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers with force as he kissed her. It took a moment before she realized what was going on, she took her other hand and shoved as hard as she could pushing him back but only a little. His cold eyes locked onto hers as he tightened his grip on her wrist causing her to wince in pain.

Malfoy pulled her with all his strength turning her around in process holding her wrist behind her back and his other hand wrapped around her neck. She felt his body move closer, causing her to move forward until the front of her body was pressed against the wall; his body pressed up against her causing her to say where she is. He leaned his head forward to her ear a bit it. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she tried to struggle from his but his body held her firmly in position. Malfoy moved his head from her ear down to her neck and placed his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of her.

Hermione stiffened when she felt his hot tongue slither out onto her skin and licked the nape of her neck. She stifled a moan when all of a sudden he bit down on her neck; hard. Hermione couldn't help it as a slight moan escaped from her mouth. Malfoy sucked on the spot making sure to leave a mark on her to prove that she is his, and only his. He looked up from her neck and peered at her face, it was flushed and she was panting.

"It seems like you want more." Malfoy cooed in her ear as he took his hand from her neck and traveled down from her neck to her bodice. His fingers delicately moving over her chest. Hermione felt something growing within her, a strange feeling shes never felt before; her breath hitched as her hand began to fondle her chest over her uniform. Malfoy smirked when he noticed her body responding to his touch; he then slipped his hand under her shirt and pulled her bra down grasping her bare breast in his hand. He circled the peaks of her breasts, rolling them around in his fingers. Hermione sighed as another moan, much louder escaped her lips. Malfoy seemed impressed as to how well her body was responding, a thought crossed his mind.

"You must still be a virgin." The coolness in his voice shook Hermione as she realized she needed to get away. She lifted her foot up behind her and connected to his groin causing him to let go of her and dropped to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as how dirty she felt for even allowing herself to feel such pleasure from a man like him. Hermione ran off in any direction she could, the tears falling from her eyes. She could hear him curse in the distance but she didn't stop; she just ran and ran until she recognized the corridor she was in. She turned the hall and felt relief as she saw the portrait to the common room. She ran in and up to her room, throwing herself onto the bed she released everything she was feeling and cried until her pillow was stained with her tears. She felt, regret, remorse, yet she felt like a woman; she felt pleasure.

After a few moments she felt sleep over come her from a long day. She went and took a shower then put fresh clothes on and laid in bed; her eyes red from crying and her wrist beginning to show signs of discoloration. She drifted off to sleep hoping that she can get over this feeling before seeing him in class the next day.

He paced back and forth in his room, thinking about what had happened in the hallway. The feeling of her soft skin in his hand was pure ecstasy as he felt himself growing. _Why must she make this hard! I will have her yet; whether she gives in to me or not._

 **Damn! Malfoy really wants Hermione! The idea of the chase must be a thrill for him!**

 **Please R &R and i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
